


fall in love in a single touch

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Families of Choice, François is a cutie, Gen, Pregnancy, season 3 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>François can’t wait to be a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall in love in a single touch

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, François is 4.

Although François is a little bit frightened at first, he grows to be excited about the baby in Milady’s tummy. He can’t wait to become a big brother.

“Mamma, how’s my baby brother?” he asks, swinging his legs as he chews whatever treat Porthos has bought him from the bakery.

“Remember, it might be a baby sister,” Milady reminds him, “but they’re very kicky this morning. Do you want to come and feel?”

François grins. He puts his sticky fingers to Milady’s stomach—she’s almost eight months along, and it shows—eyes widening in delight whenever he feels the baby kick against his hand.

“When’s he gonna come out, Mamma?” he asks. “I wanna hold him already.”

“Not for two months, sweetheart,” she says. “I hope.”

“But I want him to come out now!” he protests.

“Your baby brother—or sister—isn’t ready yet. They will come out when they are ready, I promise.” Milady smiles.

“Oh, okay,” says François. “When’s Papa coming home? I wanna show him my drawing.”

As if on cue, the door opens, and Athos arrives. He takes his hat from his head and puts it on François.

“Hi, Papa!” he grins. “Guess what? I drawed a picture of you!”

“Let’s have a look then.” As his son disappears to get the drawing, Athos takes the time to ask, “How has he been?”

“Great, but Porthos has fed him again so we’ll have to send him to the garrison to work off all that sugar.”

Athos laughs. François pushes a piece of paper into his hands.

“Oh, wonderful! I’ll have to pin this up.”

The blob, with what Athos assumes is a hat, doesn’t exactly resemble him, but it’s the thought that counts, he supposes.

“I’m gonna draw grand-papa Treville next,” he says confidently.

“Grand-papa will like that very much,” says Athos. He looks over to Milady, who is struggling not to laugh. 

“Papa, when my baby brother is born can I play horses wif him?”

“I think your brother will be much too young to play horses when he’s born,” says Athos. “You’ll have to wait for him to grow up a bit first.”

François sits up on the couch next to Milady. He sits straight and Athos looks at him, bewildered. “François, what are you doing?”

“Waiting,” he says simply. He sits like that for approximately half a minute when he says, “I can’t wait no more. I’m gonna do grand-papa’s drawing. Papa, please can you tell me when my baby brother comes?”

Athos cannot hold back his laughter as his son leaves the room.

“Well, at least he’s dedicated,” comments Milady, “for half a minute.”

“Do you think it’ll be a boy?” asks Athos.

“Good God, could you imagine two boys in our house? There’d never be a moment’s peace!”


End file.
